<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>損友 by RONG_FEI</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25329088">損友</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RONG_FEI/pseuds/RONG_FEI'>RONG_FEI</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Political RPF, Political RPF - Russian 21st c.</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:27:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>23,526</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25329088</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RONG_FEI/pseuds/RONG_FEI</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
            <p>KGB的祖傳髮型-三七分和禿； KGB的典型損友-相愛相殺，以下是情報頭子們表裡不一的損友行徑全紀錄。<br/>（這個文案好浮誇）<br/>納長老我對不起你……我不是故意要黑你的。對，拆ＣＰ，亂炖樣樣都來的我，又拉郎了哈哈哈哈哈！</p><p>人物簡介：<br/>安全會議秘書：尼古拉。普拉托諾維奇。帕特魯舍夫<br/>安全局長：亞歷山大。瓦西里耶維奇。博爾特尼科夫<br/>對外情報局長：謝爾蓋。葉夫根尼維奇。納雷甚金<br/>（這三貨一如既往往地容易搞錯。）</p><p>以下是跟十二太太的大型口嗨現場。</p>
          </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dmitry Medvedev/Vladimir Putin, Vladimir Putin/Dmitry Medvedev, Vladimir Putin＆Sergei Ivanov</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 【损友】情报头子们1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>KGB的祖傳髮型-三七分和禿； KGB的典型損友-相愛相殺，以下是情報頭子們表裡不一的損友行徑全紀錄。<br/>（這個文案好浮誇）<br/>納長老我對不起你……我不是故意要黑你的。對，拆ＣＰ，亂炖樣樣都來的我，又拉郎了哈哈哈哈哈！</p><p>人物簡介：<br/>安全會議秘書：尼古拉。普拉托諾維奇。帕特魯舍夫<br/>安全局長：亞歷山大。瓦西里耶維奇。博爾特尼科夫<br/>對外情報局長：謝爾蓋。葉夫根尼維奇。納雷甚金<br/>（這三貨一如既往往地容易搞錯。）</p><p>以下是跟十二太太的大型口嗨現場。</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　納雷甚金看著遠處正在吵嘴的囧統先生和北方鯊魚，幽幽地嘆了口氣拿起手機：“我感覺我和他們格格不入。”</p><p>　　他無奈地向自己的另一位好友社交這對好友的浮誇行徑，“他們倆個又為了雞毛蒜皮的小事吵架了。”哦！北方鯊魚還故意點起囧統先生最討厭的煙草，當著囧統先生的面吞雲吐霧。</p><p>　　咳！咳！真不想和這對損友還有某個老煙槍為伍，明明之前就說要戒菸了。</p><p>　　「叮！」</p><p>　　“不要裝聖母了。”就在納雷甚金準備退出無人回复的聊天室時，某位安全局長博爾特尼科夫發一則則語音：“你要真的掐起來，那也有辱斯文的很。」</p><p>　　納雷甚金：「……我們親愛的局長先生，您會不會說話啊？」</p><p>　　克格勃的話術教學，我想您值得擁有，“看您是想回爐重造，還是……重新投胎？”</p><p> </p><p>　　是的，他們就是這樣的，表面上和和氣氣，私底下各種互掐的騷操作樣樣都來，恨不得擰掉對方的頭當球踢，踢得越遠越好。</p><p>　　對方不想理你，希望你安靜時，你就偏偏要嗶嗶賴賴賴的沒完沒了。</p><p> </p><p>　　當某人兩個人坐在一起時，就要關心一下彼此有沒有跟其他的朋友吵架：</p><p>　　“你還跟他吵架嗎？”</p><p>　　“當然吵。”</p><p>　　「我們也吵。」</p><p>　　「愁死人了。」</p><p>　　然後他們會有志一同地沉默，面色凝重。</p><p>　　而且，他們不但吵架，將會到訓練場上練一練手。通常比打靶，贏家不定；少數時候比搏擊，通常囧統先生會完胜，所以，他們還是比較常比打靶，最好還是要找齊一眾大小安權機構官員，見證一下自己家長官們間的對決。</p><p> </p><p>　　當聽說了某幾位吵架時：</p><p>　　「聽說西伯利亞虎又和北方鯊魚吵架了。」</p><p>　　“我知道，第一手現場錄音錄音，買嗎？”</p><p>　　“才不，奸商。說好的情報共享呢？”</p><p>　　“情報是要花錢買的。。”</p><p>　　「去死。」</p><p>　　是的，不要懷疑，這就是情報頭子的畫風。</p><p> </p><p>　　他們會一本正經認為自己是情報部門，其實專談八卦，除了正事一本正經外，其他的事上大多都是群魔亂舞，將會把第一手的八卦消息高價兜售。</p><p> </p><p>　　對他們而言，其實做好朋友和想把朋友的頭塞進馬桶裡毫不矛盾，既然可以把****溺死在馬桶，那麼也可以把對方的頭擰下來塞進馬桶。</p><p>　　也許幾個人會表面上笑得很開心，但私底下看不見的手卻是你打我掐。</p><p>　　「疼不算什麼，你比我疼就行。」</p><p>　　「去死吧哈哈哈哈！」</p><p> </p><p>　　「看我無影腳。」</p><p>　　對外情報局長邪惡地笑了笑，趁鏡頭距離自己的時候，一腳往身邊的安全局長踢了過去，木頭鞋跟磕在博爾特尼科夫的腳踩上，一陣昏痛襲來，博爾特尼科夫差點把持不住軟了腳。</p><p>　　他面色扭曲了一秒，挪動有點失去知覺的腿，一腳狠狠地踩在納雷甚金鋥亮的皮鞋上，皮鞋鞋跟的效果一點都不亞於鯊魚家夫人的高跟鞋，納雷甚金疼得瞬間彎下腰，使勁吃奶的力氣捶在那雙踩著自己的腳上，他側頭齜牙咧嘴地讓博爾特尼科夫挪開腳：“你……放開。”</p><p>　　他緩慢地挪開腳，他敢保證，自己的小腿骨上現在一定一團青紫。博爾特尼科夫表情複雜，得意與痛并存。</p><p>　　而巡遊一圈的鏡頭回到三位安權機構的頭時，情報局長看起來正優雅地彎腰擦拭自己被塵土染臟的皮鞋，只是，高雅的氣質下，鏡頭拍不見的地方，他內心充滿了各種的不文明用語，還有抽泣的表情。</p><p>　　疼，真的很疼，疼得他想殺人放火，“博爾特尼科夫，你完了。”</p><p> </p><p>　　他們某個秉持著「對外：我們十分和諧；對內：今天怎麼折騰其他人？」的最高指導原則，當你出事時我會替你擔心，而是和我想搞你並不矛盾。</p><p>　　有人搞你的時候我會幫你搞回來，不過，私底下我也會照搞你無誤，例如：你騙夫人說是加班的時候，我會偷偷一通電話，告訴你家夫人其實你跟我上酒館浪了。</p><p> </p><p>／</p><p> </p><p>　　安全局長翻著同僚最新的採訪，媒體們用著各種華麗的字眼誇獎對外情報局長優雅的氣質，還有保持得宜的身材，博爾特尼科夫瞬間聯想到上次在靶場上，納雷甚金當著兩局一眾大小吃瓜群眾完胜自己的槍擊環數。</p><p>　　他的嘴角抽了抽，用手放置指示戰略地圖的紅色鉛筆在報紙上的字句劃了一條長長的紅線，“他身材一點都不好，只是你們沒有看到他的啤酒肚而已。”</p><p>　　實際上，安全會議大樓，帕特魯舍夫翻開秘書剛剛送來的新鮮報紙，他的目光聚集在專欄的採訪上：“儒雅的外表”，“溫和的語氣”，“適時的幽默” 。</p><p>　　安全會議秘書的手頓了一下，他無視了正在與自己視訊的另一名同僚，黑色的鋼筆墨水大片大片地氤氳過某些字眼。</p><p>　　記仇的他當然不會忘記，某些天他們幾個好友吵架吵得激烈時，那個道貌岸然的偽君子罵自己獐頭鼠目的舊事，還有某天，北方鯊魚邀請他們去酒館看比賽轉播的時候，納雷什金偷偷告訴自己妻子，其實自己並沒有加班參加，而是跟酒肉朋友上酒館浪蕩的惡劣行徑。</p><p>　　雖然這種惡劣事蹟他們一向是彼此彼此，不過，翻舊帳的時候還是很好發揮的。</p><p>　　帕特魯舍夫思考著把老友腆著啤酒肚，缺乏形象的泳裝照不著痕跡地曝光給媒體的可能性。“你以為你長得好看了不起嗎？”</p><p>　　帕特魯舍夫抬頭向視訊鏡頭里也翻著報紙的博爾特尼科夫，他疑似看到對方報紙也翻著相同的一頁，巨大的照片上那個笑容真是欠扁。</p><p>　　安全會議秘書向正在塗改報紙的安全局長發出邀請：“也許那個得意忘形的小子需要一點教訓。”</p><p>　　“你不會忘記上次他嘲笑你沒有文化的事吧？”雖然你是真的沒有文化，連二戰的歷史都會搞錯，不過，這不妨礙忝列在納雷甚金的罪名上。罪名什麼的，正是克格勃們的老本行，“也許，露出一下他的泳裝照如何？”</p><p>　　“並不是不可以，但你不覺得暴露他上次被北方鯊魚按在水里的那張照片更美妙嗎？”博爾特尼科夫勾起一個慣有的笑，這不怪我們總是欺負你，是你自己做人太不厚道。哪怕我們也只是看不順眼你長得比我們帥氣。</p><p>　　“哦？那張好像也不錯。”帕特魯舍夫點了點計算機文件夾，將某些張圖片發到聊天室，“這個如何？”</p><p>　　他計算機的文件夾路徑正寫著：“照片／納雷的醜照”。</p><p>　　“你們又想幹嘛？”聊天室裡浮現一個金發茂密的頭像。</p><p>　　哦！罪名又加一個了，你沒有禿，博爾特尼科夫心想。</p><p>　　納雷甚金似乎是預見了自己的這幫損友們想要幹些什麼缺德事，他悠悠地打上幾個字：“這是要比醜照誰多嗎？”</p><p>　　他還不忘記附上自己的計算機檔案夾裡醜照總數的截圖，“做壞事還非要放在分類裡給正主知道，你們的腦子呢？跟囧統先生的一起被北方鯊魚衝進馬桶裡了？」</p><p>　　“納雷甚金！！你，不要太過分。。”在分組裡一像是窺屏而已的囧統先生突然吭聲了，“小心我讓你去西柏利亞視察。”</p><p>　　“如果是和我們親愛的同事博爾特尼科夫，帕特魯舍夫一起，我想我並不介意。對了，我們尊敬的囧統先生，聽說您昨晚去戈爾基作客了。”要死大家一起死，納雷甚金漂亮的藍眼睛裡乘滿了邪惡的念頭，“我記得，您明天要去遠東視察吧！不如，讓北方鯊魚跟您一起去？”。</p><p>　　“不了，還是你跟我去吧！親愛的謝爾蓋。葉夫根尼維奇。”使用著囧統先生的社交賬號，北方鯊魚內心一陣狂喜，多麼美妙啊！你媽媽沒有教過你做人不要太得瑟嗎？還是沒落貴族都是這副德行？</p><p>　　北方鯊魚切換回自己的賬號：“兄弟們，明天我們一塊兒去給我們兩國偉大的，即將遠訪遠東三天的戰友送行如何？”</p><p>　　納雷甚金的嘴角抽蓄了一下。「好吧！我剛好可以在返程的時候拜訪雅庫特，聽說您的小兒子恰巧在那，我想他會很樂意叔叔去探望他的。」</p><p>　　博爾特尼科夫人畜無害地偏頭，“他大概不想是你這個道貌岸然的壞心叔叔。”</p><p>　　看著計算機屏幕裡消息如流水般地浮現，安全會議大樓裡的帕特魯舍夫突然想到什麼似的，一個手滑，剛剛在瀏覽的某張照片一個不小心就被發送到安權機構的聯合大集團裡。</p><p>　　北方拉魚魚點開那個偶爾炸屍的大夥，好的，北方鯊魚沒有毛可以炸，不過旁邊的西伯利亞虎炸了，“我去你的，帕特魯舍夫，撤回。”弗拉基米爾鬼嚎。</p><p>　　就連納雷甚金萬年如一的高雅笑容也掛不太住，他僵了僵，老天，這真是一個悲劇。他手上的杯子翻了一圈，黑褐色的液體堆積沒了一疊待辦的檔，還有自己金發燦燦的專欄採訪。</p><p>　　博爾特尼科夫更慘，“唰”的一聲，他不小心失手把自己的薪資條給撕了，他都還沒有看清楚上面的數字呢！“納雷……，讓帕特魯舍夫那個混賬去死……。</p><p>　　“亞歷山大……。”納雷甚金喃喃謬。</p><p>　　安全局長整個眼神死，“你是在叫我還是在說壓力山大。”</p><p>　　「帕特魯舍夫呢！滾出來撤回啊！！啊啊啊啊啊！！！」</p><p>　　「我們還要名聲！！！」</p><p>　　“管理員呢？滾出來把它撤回。”西伯利亞虎怒吼。</p><p>　　剛剛誤發圖片後瞬間慌了神的帕特魯舍夫默默撤回圖片，臉不紅氣不喘故作無知地問：“發生了什麼嗎？”</p><p>　　我只是都不知道，我什麼都沒做。我只是不小心把你們一群穿著泳褲，七老八老的老男人們在水里掐成一團的黑照給發了。喔！我沒入鏡，因為**照的人是我。</p><p>　　“帕特魯舍夫！！你別忘了你兒子明天也要跟我去視察。”弗拉基米爾咬牙切齒，“你完了。”</p><p>　　你……讓我們怎麼出去見人？納雷甚金絕望地仰頭，辦公室深色系裝潢的天花板彷彿同時無聲地嘲笑自己，他剛剛已經看到匆匆替自己收拾殘局，拯救檔的秘書，該死地！把那張照片按了保存，“帕特魯舍夫，你賠我們清白啊啊啊啊！”</p><p>　　“清白？不存在的，你有嗎？”我已經沒有了。博爾特尼科夫吐槽。</p><p>　　安全局長看了一眼手機裡**的床兆，那張某個晚上納雷甚金四仰八叉睡相不佳地包裹在棉被裡，硬生生把睡在他旁邊的博爾特尼科夫給擠醒了的照片。<br/>
　　這又是另一個故事了。</p><p> </p><p>／</p><p> </p><p>納雷甚金：長得比你們好看我錯了？自己長得醜怪誰。長得醜不打緊，把自己吃肥的根本自找。<br/>
　　鯊魚：（暴走）來人，放納雷的啤酒肚黑照。</p><p>納雷甚金：胖河豚你黑照更多，都不知道幾個月了。</p><p> </p><p>（沒有把我們聊天的時候看圖說故事的圖放出來實在是太可惜了。）</p><p> </p><p>非，十二</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 【损友】情报头子们2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>人物简介：<br/>安全会议秘书：尼古拉．普拉托诺维奇．帕特鲁舍夫<br/>安全局长：亚历山大．瓦西里耶维奇．博尔特尼科夫<br/>对外情报局长：谢尔盖．叶夫根尼维奇．纳雷什金<br/>（这三货一如既往地容易搞错。）</p><p> 和十二太太 @羽殇鹳鹤 的大型口嗨现场。</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h2 class="tit js-709355">
  <span>　　那天，博尔特尼科夫在等待某个会议开场的时候戳开聊天室：「想知道昨天晚上纳雷什金跟谁尚幢吗？」</span>
</h2><p></p><div class="cnt">
  <p></p>
  <div class="txt js-709355">
    <p> </p>
    <p>　　安全会议秘书：举爪，我想知道。</p>
    <p>　　纳雷：滚！</p>
    <p>　　鲨鱼：有没有现场录像？</p>
    <p>　　纳雷：你们不要太过分喔！<br/>　　安全局长：我就搞事啊！怎样？咬我啊！</p>
    <p>　　鲨鱼：其实我也知道纳雷昨天晚上跟谁税……。</p>
    <p>　　安全会议秘书：震惊！某已婚高级官员跟不明人士同幢共枕！<br/>　　纳雷：滚滚滚。</p>
    <p>　　鲨鱼：爆料给媒体不错。<br/>　　虎：路过，谁不想要乌纱帽了？</p>
    <p>　　安全会议秘书：各种小料。</p>
    <p>　　纳雷：弱弱说，我知道囧统昨天跟谁上幢……。<br/>　　安全局长：不要转移焦点。</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>　　「其实纳雷什金跟谁上床并不重要。」博尔特尼科夫挂着两团浓浓的黑眼圈敲着手机屏幕：「你们只要知道离睡觉的他远一点就行了。」<br/>　　可恨的是这人的起床气还不小。</p>
    <p>       真应该应该和北方鲨鱼或是囧理先生探讨一下，究竟是纳雷什金的起床气比较大，还是弗拉基米尔的起床气比较大。<br/>　　不过，依安全局长的拙见，应该还是弗拉基米尔的起床气会比较大。毕竟，纳雷什金所谓的起床气，也只是在坐到餐桌上吃早饭前都黑着一张脸不说话而已。</p>
    <p>       不得不说，鼓鼓的腮帮子还是挺可爱的。忽略他不理任何人，包括自己手机闹铃这个事实。<br/>　　天知道博尔特尼科夫有多想把纳雷什金的手机给砸烂。到底是谁会给自己的手机上五六个闹铃，然后不关！不关啊你他妈的老大爷。气爆。<br/>　　博尔特尼科夫由衷地觉得自己脾气好，要是换成其他人，早就把纳雷什金的脑袋给砸爆了。<br/>　　别说，这货竟然还好意思问自己为什么黑眼圈这么重，他难道不知道他昨天晚上的恶行恶状？<br/>　　其实安全局长本来是不用跟对外晴报局长共享一间房间的。</p>
    <p><br/>　　他们只是刚好一起出差。<br/>　　没想到飞机落地之后，会议的主办方竟然告诉他们，因为临时出了一点小差错，要委屈他们两位高管一起挤一间双人房。<br/>　　这也无妨，本来就不是什么大事。博尔特尼科夫甚至偷偷向纳雷什金吐槽：「说不定他们只是想省钱。」<br/>　　不过，当他们打开房间的电子锁推开门时，纳雷什金在原地呆站了几秒，才回过头对博尔特尼科夫说：「你们FSB可以好好查一查他们有没有贪府的嫌疑了。」<br/>　　虽然是加大的双人床，但他们一开始都以为是两张单人床的。</p>
    <p><br/>　　有鉴于此，两个时常吵嘴的人还特地约法三章，划分了楚河汉界。只是，各自背对着背盘踞一边的美好时光没有过太久。<br/>　　当博尔特尼科夫拿下老花眼镜准备休息时，那位早他半个小时抛弃手机的晴报局长已经占据了整张床的三分之二。<br/>　　「纳雷什金！！」<br/>　　「你滚过去。」<br/>　　博尔特尼科夫恼怒地踹了一脚过去。对方缺乏诚意地滚回去一点点。<br/>　　之后的整个晚上，他们两个都为了床的空间艰辛地搏斗。<br/>　　而事后，纳雷什金则解释：「我忘了还有你……。」<br/>　　「我以为只有自己一个人睡……。」<br/>　　「你去死吧！」博尔特尼科夫实在是有报复对方的欲望。他咬牙切齿地瞪着纳雷什金：「您平时在家里是怎么睡觉的，不会被扔出去吗！」</p>
    <p>　　「不劳费心，我会抱着妻子睡觉。」纳雷什金慢吞吞地咽下面包：「难道您也希望我抱着你吗？」我可不想。</p>
    <p>　　「滚。」</p>
    <p>　　纳雷什金扁了扁嘴，将餐盘里的炒鸡蛋一股脑地塞进嘴里，「我就是认床嘛！」</p>
    <p>　　「酒店的床太软了。」</p>
    <p>　　「睡得腰酸。」</p>
    <p>　　嗯！这只是第一天晚上。</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>　　第二天晚上。</p>
    <p>　　这两位安权机构长官想要换成单人房的愿望还是没有被满足，甚至于博尔特尼科夫想要给自己找个替死鬼的幻想都没有达成。</p>
    <p>　　他绝望地看着早早洗漱好，坐在床上捧着一份发言稿的纳雷什金。</p>
    <p>　　上帝啊！希望这个家伙今晚能安分一点。</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>　　可偏偏，这个人又犯贱，睡不着还不滚一边去。</p>
    <p>　　博尔特尼科夫翻过身来看着翻来覆去的纳雷什金：「你还不睡？」</p>
    <p>　　纳雷什金卷起被子：「说了，认床，睡不着。」<br/>　　说是认床睡不着，但是纳雷什金也没有起来的意图，而是继续躺在床上，抱着被子团在一边和受了什么委屈似的 。</p>
    <p>　　但是博尔特尼科夫知道，他没有受任何委屈，受委屈的明明是自己，这都几点了！还在这里翻，这个混蛋是锅里的鱼吗？<br/>　　气的牙根痒痒的博尔特尼科夫坐起身瞪着又翻了个面的纳雷什金：「你之前也这样？」<br/>　　纳雷什金：「是的，我没有针对你。之前我会直接选择不睡。」<br/>　　博尔特尼科夫伸手去拽被子企图将人踢下去，却被纳雷什金以一个诡异的姿势躲过：「你今天也可以不睡。」<br/>　　纳雷什金：「之前可以，现在老了。」<br/>　　博尔特尼科夫：「那你别翻了。」<br/>　　纳雷什金：「睡不着。」<br/>　　博尔特尼科夫：「那你起来！」<br/>　　纳雷什金：「我可以闭目养神。」<br/>　　博尔特尼科夫：「你可以在沙发上闭目养神。」<br/>　　纳雷什金睁开眼睛疑惑地看着博尔特尼科夫：「有床我为什么要躺沙发。」<br/>　　博尔特尼科夫：「……。」<br/>　　房间瑞安静了，两个年龄不小的男人一坐一躺，一个怒视一个疑惑。<br/>　　纳雷什金：「我觉得你在想什么不好的事。」<br/>　　博尔特尼科夫：「我现在就想戳瞎你！然后把你塞到这个该死的双人床底下！」</p>
    <p>　　博尔特尼科夫：「全他妈是你的理。」</p>
    <p><br/>　　深刻感受到好友的怒火，纳雷什金苦恼地歪了歪头 :「不然，我们找帕特鲁舍夫聊天好了，既然睡不着的话。」<br/>　　都别睡！一起熬！<br/>　　纳雷什金彷佛是想到了什么似的，兴高采烈地把手机拎过来，翻出帕特鲁舍夫的电话号码。</p>
    <p>　　两个人对着手机大眼瞪小眼了一会儿。</p>
    <p>　　博尔特尼科夫抓过手机：「一起受罪吧！」我不好过，你也别想好过。</p>
    <p><br/>　　在凌晨的莫斯科美好的梦乡里，裸睡的帕特鲁舍夫突然浑身寒毛炸起，他瞬间吓醒，翻下床去抓手机，当看清了来电显示是纳雷什金时，更是吓得瞌睡虫全都不见了，原谅他是真的以为出了什么大事。</p>
    <p>　　纳雷什金把手机鼓捣成扩音，博尔特尼科夫则咽了咽口水，用眼神像纳雷什金再次确认：「真的要拖他一起？」</p>
    <p>　　我们俩都睡不了，那凭什么他可以好好睡？</p>
    <p>　　两个人对视一眼，很好，大家都一样邪恶。</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>　　纳雷什金率先开了口：「今天伏努科沃机场有多少班机起降？」</p>
    <p>　　随手抓了浴袍边穿边走出卧室，帕特鲁舍夫一脸疑惑：「我怎么知道，那是军用机场，你应该去问绍伊古。」</p>
    <p>　　博尔特尼科夫不知道什么时候从自己的行李袋里刨出一包薯片，他坐在床边撕开包装袋，顺带从冰箱拎出两罐冰镇啤酒，「你可是安全会议秘书，出了事你竟然不知道？」</p>
    <p>　　帕特鲁舍夫有点莫名奇妙：「你们两个怎么在一起？」与此同时，安全会议秘书拎起室内电话，准备把几个副手和轮值人员通通叫起床。</p>
    <p>　　纳雷什金像是打了兴奋剂一样丢开棉被团，手脚利落地坐到博尔特尼科夫身边，用嘴型向安全局长说：「小心变胖。」不过，他的身体有很诚实，薯片与冰啤酒的滋味好极了。</p>
    <p>　　博尔特尼科夫看着那团被丢到旁边的棉被青筋跳了跳，天知道他刚刚被抢棉被抢得都快冻死了。他随口向帕特鲁舍夫胡诌：「就是出了事我们才会一起啊！」</p>
    <p>　　「这事儿非得你帮忙才能解决。」彻底认知到今晚不可能睡了，纳雷什金的精神越来越好，他胡乱把薯片配着啤酒吞下肚，用着模糊的声音对电话那头。</p>
    <p>　　「什么鬼？」帕特鲁舍夫越发紧张了起来，他对刚刚接起电话的值班人员连珠炮似地发问：「今天伏努科沃机场有几架班机起降？有什么可疑的事吗？还有，有没有甚么意外状况？」</p>
    <p>　　勾起嘴角，博尔特尼科夫笑着，上钩了，傻瓜。</p>
    <p>　　身为三个人中年纪最长的人，安全会议秘书自然而然地发号起师令，「囧统知道了吗？」</p>
    <p>　　博尔特尼科夫：「不知道。」<br/>　　纳雷什金：「还没有查清楚，不敢说。」</p>
    <p>　　「我们可不想被老虎扒皮。」两个人一口同声。</p>
    <p>　　这是什么口味的啤酒，味道真好。纳雷什金低头看了看啤酒罐上的商标，「其实我喜欢水果酒。」</p>
    <p>　　「什么？」帕特鲁舍夫有点不懂这句没头没尾的话。</p>
    <p>　　愣了几秒钟，博尔特尼科夫反应过来，立马扑上去摀住纳雷什金的嘴，用眼神瞪他：喝你的吧！这么多事，一会被发现了。</p>
    <p>　　两个人纠缠在一块的时候，多次被骗的经历让帕特鲁舍夫有了不好的预感：「喂喂！你们两个搞什么鬼嘛！」</p>
    <p>　　纳雷什金还想争辩：「水果味的香香甜甜，麦子味的会苦。」</p>
    <p>　　博尔特尼科夫再一次有了想打死这个傻瓜的冲动。</p>
    <p>　　「你们两个！搞什么鬼东西？」</p>
    <p>　　「没！你查出来了吗？」博尔特尼科夫踹了猪队友一脚。</p>
    <p>　　半夜被挖醒的安全会议秘书沉着脸，手上把玩着掀盖的钢笔，钢笔尖闪着金属特有的光芒，「今天伏努科沃机场没有军机以外的飞机起降。」</p>
    <p>　　「除了，你们两个，坐的那架专机。」</p>
    <p>　　帕特鲁舍夫咬牙切齿，他完全可以推断这两个欠揍的同僚不知道又在玩什么恶作剧了。</p>
    <p>　　纳雷什金挑了挑眉，看着对自己挥拳头的博尔特尼科夫，试图给自己脱罪：「我这不是怕他当真嘛！」</p>
    <p>　　安全会议秘书手上的钢笔「啪擦」一声，划开了桌面上的纸张，他很想，像划纸一样把电话那头的两个人划开，「我真应该第一时间告诉囧统先生啊两位。」</p>
    <p>　　那两个原本撕打在一起的人没有回应，反而是各归各位，各自拎着自己的冰啤酒咕噜咕噜地灌着。告诉囧统什么的，那大概会变得不好玩。</p>
    <p>　　困极了的博尔特尼科夫打了个哈欠，冰啤酒并没有给他提振多少精神，他觉得自己现在看起来一定像是磕药了。偏偏纳雷什金还精神翼翼的模样，喔！这小子还知道要喘？</p>
    <p>　　纳雷什金暴露在空气中的手臂上有一团青紫色的瘀青痕迹，不用想，那肯定是刚刚撕扯的时候博尔特尼科夫踢的。</p>
    <p>　　「科里亚！我认床，睡不着。」纳雷什金可怜兮兮地说。</p>
    <p>　　「去你的！」</p>
    <p>　　「你认床干我屁事！」</p>
    <p>　　「连带我也一起没法睡了。」博尔特尼科夫抱怨，「都是纳雷的错。」</p>
    <p>　　「他不睡又关你什么事了？」</p>
    <p>　　「我们两睡一间。」</p>
    <p>　　博尔特尼科夫在内心大叫憋屈，明明自己原本可以好好睡觉的。</p>
    <p>　　「你没事爬他房间去干嘛？两个大男人大半夜不睡觉爬对方床上去，有病？」安全会议秘书深刻地觉得，这两位同僚的脑子浸水了，难道是被马桶冲坏了？</p>
    <p>　　「我才没有爬他床上去……。」</p>
    <p>　　「我们俩睡一张床……。」</p>
    <p>　　「我认床，闹得萨沙也睡不了。」</p>
    <p>　　「我也不想这样啊！」</p>
    <p>　　无言以对，安全会议秘书翻了个大大的白眼，「那请问两位，关我什么事？」</p>
    <p>　　「萨沙说要戳瞎我。」</p>
    <p>　　「我让他去沙发闭目养神他不要。」</p>
    <p>　　「有床我为什么要躺沙发？」</p>
    <p>　　「然后？」你们两个王／八混账东西，到底，关我什么事？帕特鲁舍夫打发了和他一样虚惊一场，半夜从被窝里吓醒的副手：「我就没见过有特工认床的。」</p>
    <p>　　「认床又不是我的错。」</p>
    <p>　　「明明就是你的错。」</p>
    <p>　　两个一言不合的人再次大眼瞪小眼，博尔特尼科夫掂了掂手上的空啤酒瓶。</p>
    <p>　　「你要干嘛？」纳雷什金惊叫。</p>
    <p>　　对外晴报局长身手矫健地闪开往自己脑袋挥过来的啤酒瓶。反手一支空瓶砸了回去。</p>
    <p>　　纳雷什金从旁边抽出第二只空瓶，在博尔特尼科夫没有发现的时候，他一个人可是偷偷又解决了一瓶啤酒。</p>
    <p>　　听着对面越来越乱的声音帕特鲁舍夫放下手机准备回去继续睡觉，妻子应该还在等自己，刚刚将她吵醒真的是太不好意思了。摸摸自己的头顶，这两个脑子里不知道塞什么的混蛋。<br/>　　「杀人啦！」纳雷什金拿着啤酒瓶朝博尔特尼科夫挥，嘴里还胡乱喊着。</p>
    <p>　　博尔特尼科夫深刻地认为，今天晚上要是没有把对方砸晕，自己是不用睡觉了，「纳雷！乖乖滚过来，我帮你好好睡上一觉。」<br/>　　「你想干吗？」纳雷什金举着啤酒瓶档在身前：「不要动用暴力啊！」鬼知道砸下去是死是活。</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>　　穿过一段不长的走廊，暖色的光让帕特鲁舍夫更加希望回到自己的被子里，抱着心爱的妻子暖暖的睡上一觉。</p>
    <p>　　他将手放在门把手上，一按，没开，再按，又没开。</p>
    <p>　　怎么回事？帕特鲁舍夫疑惑的想着，亲爱的在弄什么？怎么把门关上了？</p>
    <p>　　突然自己手里的手机收到了一个消息，是妻子发过来的。<br/>　　最亲爱的：「滚去和工作过一辈子吧！(눈_눈)今晚不用回来了。」<br/>　　完蛋了，自己今晚没床睡了。</p>
    <p>　　该死的，脑子里塞了稻草的纳雷什金和博尔特尼科夫。</p>
    <p>　　现在是真的谁都睡不了了，真想给他俩的脑袋开瓢。</p>
    <p>　　此刻他既不想出去找旅馆，也不想进没有人气的客房。为什么自己不能得到被妻子捂得暖暖的被窝？哦，原来是自己有两个应该被沉海「好朋友」。</p>
    <p>　　　</p>
    <p>　　帕特鲁舍夫听着那两个闹腾一轮，谁也没把谁成功打晕的同僚的争吵，幽幽地开口：「我看，今晚大家都别睡了吧！」</p>
    <p>　　「我们还是来数羊好了。」博尔特尼科夫渴求睡眠。<br/>　　「数羊没效。」我试过好几次了，纳雷什金扁扁嘴。你们不懂失眠的痛苦。他甚至是把各大厂牌的安眠药都尝试过一轮了，认床依旧是认床，失眠依旧是失眠。他也好想倒头就睡，那可真是一件幸福的奢侈。</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>　　　帕特鲁舍夫权衡利弊后，现在他正站在自己家没有人气的客房门口，唯一有热度的东西就是手里的手机，人也只有手机穿出来的吵闹声。<br/>　　说实在的，他现在就想穿过手机揪着这两个叨扰他的两个混蛋的头，将他们溺死在浴缸或者随便的某个地方，以慰自己被迫睡客房的心。</p>
    <p>　　客房里也是四件套，但是在帕特鲁舍夫眼里根本比不上妻子睡得暖暖的被窝、松软的床、蓬松的被子还有自己花果香味的妻子。而现在！因为这两个「好朋友」都没了！他只能在客房里应付一晚，不然明天「惊！某高管深夜出入酒店意欲为何！」就会成为头条。<br/>　　深呼吸，尼古拉，你是一个头脑健全的成年人。<br/>　　平静心绪打开客房的门，从柜子里取出被子铺在床上。<br/>　　他，睡不着了。</p>
    <p>　　电话没有挂，对面还在吵。静静躺在床上的帕特鲁舍夫感觉自己就像躺在棺材里的死尸，而纳雷什金和博尔特尼科夫就是两个在他坟墓上蹦迪的混蛋！　　</p>
    <p>　　现在困的想要杀人的帕特鲁舍夫阴森森的接起电话：「我tmd真是谢谢你们。」</p>
    <p>　　电话那头的两个人被阴森森的声音吓得一激灵，倒是吓停了闹腾的动作。<br/>　　纳雷什金后知后觉地拉了拉博尔特尼科夫:「科里亚好像真的生气了。」　　</p>
    <p>　　「要不！我们还是和平相处吧！」</p>
    <p>　　「我保证我躺在床上不会乱动。」纳雷什金有点没信心地说，「那样你应该就可以好好睡觉了吧！」<br/>　　「嗯！」</p>
    <p>　　两个人趁着帕特鲁舍夫还没有喷火的时后赶忙放下手里的东西躺回床上，纳雷什金还不忘记要跟某想掐死他们两的安全会议秘书说晚安。<br/>　　「科里亚晚安！」</p>
    <p>　　现在世界终于清静了吗？帕特鲁舍夫看着白色的天花板，怎么办，换他自己睡不着了。</p>
    <p>　　想想明天例行的安全会议，帕特鲁舍夫觉得更加精采了。</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>／</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>埃琳娜：都怪你！<br/>帕特鲁舍夫：怪我什么？<br/>埃琳娜：要不是你！儿子会选这么危险的工作？<br/>帕特鲁舍夫：哎呀，孩子有自己的想法。<br/>埃琳娜：可是我担心<br/>最后一边被锤，一边哄老婆</p>
    <p>帕特鲁舍夫：你只知道担心儿子，我也很危险啊！<br/>埃琳娜：我才不管你，你没了就没了，儿子可是我怀胎十月好不容易养这么大的。</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>BY　非、十二</p>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 【损友】情報头子们3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>人物简介：<br/>安全会议秘书：尼古拉．普拉托诺维奇．帕特鲁舍夫<br/>安全局长：亚历山大．瓦西里耶维奇．博尔特尼科夫<br/>对外qingbao局长：谢尔盖．叶夫根尼维奇．纳雷什金<br/>（这三货一如既往地容易搞错。）<br/>和十二太太的大型口嗨现场。</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　如果我让人暗杀掉他们两个，应该不会怎样吧？帕特鲁舍夫爬起来抽出钢笔和笔记本，认真地思索起有甚么高效的杀人毁尸计划。</p><p>　　他不会想到，远在某个出差地点的饭店里，某两人的和平也仅仅维持了十几分钟。</p><p>　　纳雷什金闭着眼，心里暗自回忆着明天活动的演讲稿，他强忍着想翻身的欲望，不过，他很想转过去问博尔特尼科夫，为甚么换他翻个不停，「萨沙！你睡了吗？」</p><p>　　「还没。」博尔特尼科夫闷闷地说。</p><p>　　「我是认床睡不着，你呢？你刚刚明明说困的啊！」</p><p>　　「我肚子好撑。」博尔特尼科夫后悔自己刚刚去挖出薯片和啤酒的行径，吃宵夜不是不好，只是对上了年纪的人而言，消化功能减退，胀着肚子也不好受。</p><p>　　「你才喝一罐啤酒而已。」钻出被子坐好，纳雷什金觉得应该帮他揉一下，但是，他不想这么做，「薯片几乎整包都是我吃的。」<br/>　　「你还好意思说。」好不容易出来解个嘴馋，还要被趁火打劫。</p><p>　　纳雷什金伸手拿过手机，给帕特鲁舍夫发了一条简讯：「科里亚！你睡了吗？」<br/>　　正在写杀人灭尸计划的帕特鲁舍夫笔一顿，他还以为这两该死的家伙已经安安分分睡了呢！「还没，思考怎么让你们两个从这个世界上消失。」<br/>　　「睡不着！」</p><p>　　博尔特尼科夫缓慢地，彷佛殭尸一样捞过纳雷什金的电话拨通：「既然你还没睡，我们就来讨论一下怎么度过这一个糟糕的夜晚吧！」安全局长不忘记白了罪魁祸首一个白眼。<br/>　　出乎意料，帕特鲁舍夫竟然爽快地答应了，他放下笔和笔记本，躺回床上，「真心话大冒险？」</p><p>　　「这个怎么决定谁先？」纳雷什金提出了疑问。</p><p>　　他身边的安全局长表示：「这个简单，一人一个就成了。」</p><p>　　「我挑大冒险？」帕特鲁舍夫思考着同僚会有多么的恶劣，「那就大冒险吧！」</p><p>　　「那你去翘自己卧房的门吧！特工先生。」纳雷什金卷着被子窃笑，「我想你可以的。」</p><p> </p><p>　　将手机放进睡衣的口袋，帕特鲁舍夫站到自己的卧室门口。<br/>　　手里面是刚刚从书房里拿的曲别针，一根弯曲至90度，另一根用前段做出几个弯，很简单的一把钥匙就做好了。这个问题真是太简单了，小心地把「钥匙」放进锁孔里，卧室的门锁比较特殊，如果不小心手里的东西就会断在里面。<br/>　　快开了，快……。</p><p>　　出乎帕特鲁舍夫的意料，门被夫人从里面打开了，而那把「钥匙」也理所应当地折在了里面。<br/>　　帕特鲁舍夫的内心慌成一团，一时间竟然不知道说些什么，内心已经被「糟了，糟了，糟了！」刷屏了：「……那个，琳娜，嗨～？」<br/>　　早已不再年轻，但风韵犹存的帕特鲁舍夫夫人穿着睡衣赤脚站在门口：「在干什么？」</p><p>　　帕特鲁舍夫感受到那抹瞪视缩缩头，举起手上的半截曲别针：「我能回屋睡吗？」<br/>　　「我记得你有公务在身。」保养良好的手按在把手上想要将门带上「记得把门锁亲手修上，等我请你吗？！客房的门在那边。」<br/>　　眼疾手快的帕特鲁舍夫扒住门边，仗着力气死皮赖脸地拱门：「唉！亲爱的你让我进去嘛！求求你嘛～亲爱的！」<br/>　　埃琳娜显然不是帕特鲁舍夫的对手，僵持了一会就松开手先回到了床上。<br/>　　动作又轻又缓的掀起被子钻进去，帕特鲁舍夫闻着熟悉的花果香慢慢地打了哈欠。不过现在不是睡觉的时候，再等会儿，看会儿热闹。<br/>　　手机在睡衣口袋里面忠实的传送消息，对面的两个人抱着被子疯狂憋笑，帕特鲁舍夫是第一个，马上就是纳雷什金了。<br/>　　总算躺进被窝的帕特鲁舍夫偷偷瞄着自己的手机，他不能被发现，不然，客房欢迎他。<br/>　　单手将短信编辑好点击发送，帕特鲁舍夫并不介意拉一波仇恨。<br/>　　「不要笑，各位。」<br/>　　「我有媳妇抱，你们两个老男人死一边去吧。」</p><p> </p><p>　　仇恨值被拉满的纳雷什金纠结地抱着枕头，想象枕头是有温度的：「我也好想抱媳妇。」为什么我要跟这个又矮又秃的男人同床共被呢！<br/>　　博尔特尼科夫团住棉被：「……。」他要泪流满面了，凭什么帕特鲁舍夫有媳妇抱，自己就要被旁边那个认床的家伙折磨。</p><p>　　博尔特尼科夫又哀怨地踢了纳雷什金一脚，他想到什么似的，看了一眼旁边这颗因为枕头被抱着，所以没有枕头睡的金棕色脑袋。博尔特尼科夫的嘴角慢慢地扬起，他回忆起以前在kgb学到的知识。<br/>　　纳雷什金的脑袋在空荡荡的床上蹭了蹭，不自觉地往有枕头的地方挪，「妻子没有我肯定也睡不好。」<br/>　　另一颗枕头的主人邪恶地，趁着好友眼睛闭上思念着夫人时，「啪」地一团棉被蒙在纳雷什金头上，博尔特尼科夫凑到纳雷什金耳边压低声音：「缺氧一会儿就会晕过去，晕过去就可以好好休息了。」<br/>　　「也许缺氧会有点难受，不过忍忍就好了。」博尔特尼科夫固定住纳雷什金要扒开棉被的手。<br/>　　「萨……萨沙……你……。」纳雷什金的视线一片黑暗，脑袋也渐渐一片空白。他拨着博尔特尼科夫的手软软地垂到床铺上。<br/>　　博尔特尼科夫满意地放开对好友的桎梏，回身摆好自己的枕头，顺带好心地把软绵绵失去意识的好友放回他自己的位置上。</p><p>　　博尔特尼科夫钻回被窝，有点冷，不过至少能睡了。<br/>　　得瑟劲还没过的帕特鲁舍夫小心地把手机的亮度又调低了一点，他挂上微型耳机以便可以从电话中听到第一手转播。身为资深特工的直觉告诉他，事情肯定不会那么简单。</p><p><br/>　　「萨沙！有没有人告诉你做人不要那么坏？」<br/>　　原本已经要睡着了的博尔特尼科夫突然听到耳边传来幽幽的细小声音，没有多少头发的头皮瞬间发麻，他反射性地伸手挡在脸前，不过预料之中的攻击没有出现。<br/>　　纳雷什金侧着身，深邃的蓝眼睛彷佛可以杀人似的，直勾勾地瞪着博尔特尼科夫，他伸出脚，「睡地板吧萨沙。」<br/>　　帕特鲁舍夫的肩膀忍不住抖动，偏偏又不能笑出声来。我就知道，安全会议秘书在心里暗爽。<br/>　　「你不是晕过去了？」捉住纳雷什金的脚踝，博尔特尼科夫一脸懵逼。不是晕了吗？刚刚身子软成那样，怎么可能是装的。<br/>　　「萨沙你是不是忘了，kgb除了教怎么闷晕人，还教过怎么装死？」<br/>　　「去睡地板吧垃圾人。」<br/>　　「啊啊哎哎！会闪到腰啊啊！嘶！」博尔特尼科夫一手捂着腰，一手不放弃地拽着纳雷什金：咱们可以一起摔到地上的，我说真的。</p><p>　　「你放手，我的脚要瘀青了。」天知道博尔特尼科夫用了多大的劲，纳雷什金冷汗都飙了出来。<br/>　　博尔特尼科夫警戒地看着纳雷什金：「你好好躺回去我就松手。」<br/>　　「好……。」纳雷什金一脚被控制着，慢吞吞、残障地往回挪。看热闹不嫌事大的帕特鲁舍夫肯定要失望了，他心想。</p><p><br/>　　他的手机突然叮当一声，出差群组跳出一则讯息，是博尔特尼科夫其中一个副手：「我睡五楼，0522，旁边那间是谁？吵死了。闭嘴行不？们不睡还有人要睡。」<br/>　　「附议！我睡0526，隔壁也是0524，乒乒砰砰大半夜了，还让不让人睡？」<br/>　　并没有乒乒砰砰大半夜，是大半夜开始乒乒砰砰。纳雷什金和博尔特尼科夫对看一眼，两个人又瞬间回复最一开始准备入睡的休战状态。<br/>　　「我是0524对面，0523。0524他们真的很吵。顺便说一句，0522的，你上司亚历山大．瓦西里耶维奇；0526的，你上司纳雷什金．叶夫根尼维奇，就是睡0524的。」<br/>　　嗯！我记住你了，帕特鲁舍夫的下属是吧！算你老板头上。纳雷什金和博尔特尼科夫各自捧着各自的手机，除了在心里暗搓搓地记下这一笔，博尔特尼科夫更绝，他打开一个备忘录，在一堆条列的罪状后面输上了这件事，还有纳雷什金今晚的恶行恶状。<br/>　　「我们可以继续真心话大冒险了。」博尔特尼科夫掐掉手机，「换你了，纳雷。」</p><p>　　你别卷被子。博尔特尼科夫又瞪了纳雷什金一眼。</p><p> </p><p>　　有着蓝眼睛的人仰躺着看着天花板，两只手垫在后脑勺。「我选真心话好了。」</p><p>　　「别刁难我啊！」纳雷什金太清楚两个好友的习性，他们喜欢欺负人，尤其是欺负自己。</p><p>　　因为自己长得好看？有头发？肯定是这样的。</p><p>　　「那么……我想想啊！」</p><p>　　「最讨厌什么时候？」应该挺简单的。博尔特尼科夫听着电话里的回音和噪声，他突然觉得偶尔这么玩玩也是不错的，虽然这一切都是身旁这个人认床的错。</p><p>　　「跟你们吵架的时候？才怪。」吵架的时候正好玩。纳雷什金自己都被自己胡诌的答案给逗笑了。</p><p>　　「大概……是最讨厌当杜马主席的时候吧！」</p><p>　　「那时候好烦啊！」</p><p>　　「议员们总是不懂得文明。」</p><p>　　蓝眼睛的人闭上眼，「那时候我被推选为杜马主席的时候，嗯！怎么说才好呢？」</p><p>　　「有点慌。」看过某则采访的安全局长替纳雷什金接上，「你说过你有点恐慌。」</p><p>　　「嗯！恐慌。」</p><p>　　「就是，感觉站在哪里，有点棘手，你们知道我不喜欢大声说话，可是他们总逼得我不得不大声地说『安静』。」公开场合需要形象，不能像私底下一样乱七八糟。</p><p>　　「唔！我说完了，这样可以了吧？」很认真玩游戏的纳雷什金偏过头去看博尔特尼科夫，「呃！萨沙……你这是？睡着了？」</p><p>　　纳雷什金有些错愕地伸出手，在博尔特尼科夫眼前晃了晃。安全局长的眼紧闭着，呼吸平稳，看起来就是睡着了的模样。</p><p>　　纳雷什金轻手轻脚地爬起来，把自己几乎卷走三分之二的棉被老实地盖回博尔特尼科夫身上，「看来被你逃掉一次了啊萨沙。」</p><p>　　「这不公平。」认床的人默默缩回被窝，继续默背着自己的发言稿。</p><p>　　公平不能当饭吃。北方鲨鱼总是这么说。</p><p> </p><p>　　隔天早上的博尔特尼科夫难得地感谢了纳雷什金扰人清梦的夺命连环闹钟。</p><p>　　亏了闹钟的福，挂着浓浓黑眼圈的他还知道要起床。那位闹铃的主人还裹在被子里，看起来睡得不太好，几张演讲稿散在棉被上。</p><p>　　其实纳雷什金也没有睡多久，肯定不到三个小时，平素催眠的公文、演讲稿到了认床面前，根本一点效用都没有，就像安眠药一样鸡肋。</p><p>　　梳洗完的博尔特尼科夫拿着热毛巾从浴室晃出来，虽然他很想看这个混账出糗，很不想叫这个混账起床，不过，还是叫一下比较好。</p><p>　　想必剩下十五分钟的时间，对一个极度在意仪表，非得把自己收拾得人摸狗样才肯出门的人来说够手忙脚乱了。当然，最终的原因是希望他能多睡一会，好有精神。</p><p>　　他将热毛巾按在纳雷什金脸上不动，重复一次昨晚的手段。</p><p>　　「唔！」过了几秒后，被按着的人呼吸困难地开始挣扎。这是kgb们惯用的手段，只是博尔特尼科夫十分仁慈，他也只是按着而已，如果换成帕特鲁舍夫，估计，热毛巾上面还要淋个热水什么的。「廖沙！你这个没有日期*就应该被扔进垃圾桶！」</p><p>　　他们从来不懂得什么叫客气。</p><p> </p><p>　　与此同时，帕特鲁舍夫的妻子被安全会议秘书的闹钟吵醒时，不巧看见了帕特鲁舍夫耳里的耳机。<br/>　　惠质兰心的夫人瞬间明白了什么，「科里亚，我看你今晚还是去睡客房吧！」<br/>　　「既然你这么热爱工作的话。」</p><p>　　还没等帕特鲁舍夫反应过来，夫人已经走出房门，他连忙追上去看见的却是迎面走上来的管家。<br/>　　「早安，先生。」拎着刚刚打理好的西服，管家礼貌地向帕特鲁舍夫打招呼，「夫人说您最近公务繁忙，要住进客房。」<br/>　　「好……好吧。」接过管家手中的西服，帕特鲁舍夫揉揉眉心，之前都是妻子给他搭配好然后帮他穿上的。</p><p>　　果然，坐在餐桌上美丽的夫人已经离席，独留下一份显然用过的早餐。客房的被子今天会被清洗、晾晒，但是他一点也高兴不起来。毕竟这一次错不在他，而自己却要承受结果。</p><p>　　头秃，又困倦的帕特鲁舍夫擦干净嘴在管家的提醒下穿上外套。</p><p>　　帕特鲁舍夫的倒霉事还不只这一桩。</p><p><br/>    下午的安全例会上，安全会议秘书也不是那么愉快，先是两个黑眼圈被北方鲨鱼嘲笑成「烟熏妆」之后，他公然在会议上恍神了，记笔记的手盲目地画着圆圈，脑袋里只剩下昨天晚上关于认床的事情。</p><p>　　会议室里的人眼尖的发现今天帕特鲁舍夫的领带似乎有些不对劲，不是打的不对，而是颜色诡异。</p><p>　　再加上他一脸困倦的样子，估计是和老婆吵架了，众人想着，不知道昨晚睡的是沙发还是地板。<br/>　　强硬的撑了半天，帕特鲁舍夫还是睡着了。万幸，他没有打鼾。</p><p>　　「我的俄式煎饼啊！」小声的骂了一声。<br/>　　万幸个鬼啊！他的形象！开会光明正大睡觉，估计自己病入膏肓的消息明天就能涂满整个版面。他仿佛看见了其他人对他的无情嘲笑，刚刚醒过来板着脸思维却像烟雾一样弥散的帕特鲁舍夫想着。</p><p>　　没关系，明天跟他一起上报纸的还会有在活动上串搞的纳雷什金，还有点头如捣蒜的博尔特尼科夫。</p><p>　　「尼古拉！尼古拉！」弗拉基米尔叫着安全会议秘书。总统先生感觉自己都老朋友兼手下有些不对劲，这种神游天外的鬼样子真的是qingbao头子吗？<br/>　　怕不是会被人卖了还给人数钱去，捅了捅一边的鲨鱼，弗拉基米尔向正在故作正经的人使了眼色。<br/>　　「他们之间肯定有猫腻。」看着鲨鱼手机上刚刚传来的照片，上面简直同出一辙的黑眼圈让他险些笑出声，弗拉基米尔摸摸下巴，「昨天晚上去谁家偷鸡了吗？」<br/>　　心里了然的伊万诺夫选择只给弗拉基米尔传递消息然后保持暂时的沉默。</p><p>　　帕特鲁舍夫反应过来后，鬼使神差地问总统：「昨天伏努科沃机场有多少班机起降？」</p><p>　　总统先生一脸迷茫，国防部长愣了一下，「除了军用飞机，不是只有纳雷什金和博尔特尼科夫坐的那架专机？」</p><p>　　「怎么了吗？」</p><p>　　众人一致地沉默，似乎没有人搞清楚发生了什么事。</p><p>　　过了好一会，北方鲨鱼才开口：「纳雷又认床了？」</p><p>　　「你怎么知道？」</p><p>　　「他之前曾经半夜打电话找我恶作剧，那时候我刚好熬夜在看篮球直播……。」</p><p>　　「然后你们两个一本正经胡诌了老半天？」</p><p>　　「不然呢？」</p><p>　　「没有把你一起挖起来真是太对不起你了。」北方鲨鱼侧阴阴地盯着某总统，某总统打了个寒颤。</p><p> </p><p>注：</p><p>没日期在俄语里类似b玩意儿</p><p>俄式煎饼类似艹</p><p>（歪头，来自半夜看b站的十二</p><p> </p><p>BY　非、十二</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 【損友】情報頭子們4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>人物簡介：<br/>安全會議秘書：尼古拉．普拉托諾維奇．派特魯舍夫<br/>安全局長：亞歷山大．瓦西裡耶維奇．博爾特尼科夫<br/>對外qingbao局長：謝爾蓋．葉夫根尼維奇．納雷什金<br/>（這三貨一如既往地容易搞錯。）</p><p>和十二太太的大型口嗨現場。</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　至于另外两个因为出差而没有出席安全例会的两个人……。<br/>　　如果仔细观察，眼尖的人很快就可以发现，今天对外qingbao局长的浏海特别地不固定，随着风晃呀晃着。<br/>　　纳雷什金拨了拨头发，余悸犹存地瞪了博尔特尼科夫一眼。早上差点被闷死就算了，还来不及给刘海涂个发胶梳个造型。<br/>　　镜头没拍到的地方，纳雷什金偷偷掐了博尔特尼科夫一下。而博尔特尼科夫也不甘示弱，反手拍了回去。<br/>　　纳雷什金上台演讲的时候，坐在台下的挂着两个浓浓黑眼圈的博尔特尼科夫已经忍不住头一点一点起来。<br/>　　台上的纳雷什金一样是两颗青紫色的黑眼圈，本来就深邃的眼窝彷佛被人打了一拳似的，神情有些恍惚，幸好，稿子昨晚背得很熟，熟得不能再熟。<br/>　　不过，倒霉的是那个打盹到一半突然惊醒的安全局长，「我的俄式煎饼，纳雷你这个白痴……，敢情你背成我的稿子了。」</p><p>　　这也导致了……。<br/>　　结束活动后的博尔特尼科夫拖着纳雷什金走进洗手间，反脚把门踹上，「你他妈的个智障。你才是个应该扔进垃圾桶的没日期的扑克*，我不揍死你我跟你姓。」<br/>　　纳雷什金抓着博尔特尼科夫扣在自己脖子上的手，因为被拖着而悬空的两条腿乱蹬，「你……你松手。」他侧头闪过了一拳。拳头带起的风擦得他耳鬓生疼，「松手……。」纳雷什金死命地要扒开博尔特尼科夫的手。<br/>　　「你没事背我稿子干嘛？」安全局长的手又收紧了一点。<br/>　　「说了不小心拿错。」而且也只有后面几段是错的。<br/>　　两位qingbao头子有辱斯文地扭打在一起，掌风骇人，拳拳到肉。<br/>　　「我们可以好好说。」纳雷什金一拳砸在博尔特尼科夫胸口，另一手格开对方挥过来的拳头。<br/>　　博尔特尼科夫抬脚踢在纳雷什金的膝盖上，趁纳雷什金疼得弯腰时压住对方，手狠狠地往对方后背捶了好几拳。人矮不打紧，照样可以把人压弯着腰揍。<br/>　　「唔！」<br/>　　安全局长无视了同僚的闷哼声。<br/>　　纳雷什金靠在墙上，腰被按着抬不起来，手试图往上勾，砰地打上博尔特尼科夫的肚子，打得人踉跄地后退几步，自认为被揍得莫名奇妙的对外qingbao局长强忍着后背的剧痛，杀红眼地往博尔特尼克夫那里扑。<br/>　　博尔特尼科夫试图避开，却晚了一步，被按在洗手台上。纳雷什金打开水龙头，把安全局长的头按进水里，「你竟然打我……，给你点颜色瞧瞧。」<br/>　　经过一番激烈地扭打，两个年纪不小的人体力其实都有点吃不消，却偏偏还强撑着对后一口气想要对方先认输。<br/>　　纳雷什金喘着气放开在水龙头的洗礼下明显呛水的博尔特尼科夫，博尔特尼科夫不开心地反手一巴掌甩在纳雷什金的后脑勺。<br/>　　两个人都喘着气，要死不活地靠在墙壁上。<br/>　　「我去你的，打那么狠。」<br/>　　「你先动手的。」<br/>　　「那是你白痴。」<br/>　　「那你也不可以打人。」<br/>　　「而且你还欠我一个真心话。」纳雷什金又露出了委屈的表情。<br/>　　博尔特尼科夫狰狞地笑了：「真心话？想听吗？」<br/>　　「我想把你揍到说不出话。」博尔特尼科夫按住纳雷什金，朝着肚子又是几拳。<br/>　　他们很久没有打架了，不过，打架似乎是最有效解决矛盾的方法。<br/>　　博尔特尼科夫一只手搭在纳雷什金的肩膀上，小小声地威胁说：「你觉得你的背瘀青还不够吗？」<br/>　　纳雷什金插着腰，不开心地鼓着脸，「你可以毁我清白，但不能破坏我的形象。」<br/>　　低头整理着西装，博尔特尼科夫翻了一个大大的白眼，「不好意思我对你的清白没有兴趣。」比起说这些废话，你难道不觉得先把你扭打的乱七八糟的西装整理整齐比较重要吗？还形象！</p><p>　　说巧也不巧。<br/>　　「啪哒！」洗手间在扭打前被踹上的门被推开，安全局副局长冒冒失失地走进来，当他看到两个长官站在洗手台前面各自整理衣服时，愣了好一会，「啊！不好意思，打扰你们了吗？」他匆匆后退出门，关上。老板们会不会杀人灭口？可怜的0522的房客自以为撞见了什么不该知道的事而思绪纷飞。<br/>　　纳雷什金和博尔特尼科夫不解地对视一眼。<br/>　　「他不会误会什么了吧？」<br/>　　「不至于吧！」<br/>　　纳雷什金对着镜子用水抓了抓自己乱七八糟的头发。<br/>　　博尔特尼科夫将自己有点松开的皮带扣紧，顺带捋平了西服下摆的折痕，他沉默了一会，「我觉得，他可能真的误会什么了。」<br/>　　「呃……别吧！」纳雷什金乔领带的手顿住，在饥渴都不会在这种地方做吧！更何况我性向正常，压根儿都看不上旁边这个又丑又老的臭男人。<br/>　　「搞不好。」<br/>　　「为了我的清白着想，最好不要……。」<br/>　　「你刚刚不是还说清白不重要？」<br/>　　整理好衣服准备离开洗手间的纳雷什金压着门把，转过头盯着博尔特尼科夫：「我改变主意了，清白和形象都一样重要。」没有清白哪里的形象？</p><p>　　就在他们要回饭店房间的时候，他瞥见了在逃生梯某个不大好的场景。<br/>　　「老板他们，不会……真的有甚么……吧？」0522和0526的四个倒霉催聚在一起小声商讨。<br/>　　「你们四个……干什么呢？」跟在安全局长后面的对外qingbao局长满脸疑惑。<br/>「啊啊……没什么，没什么。」<br/>　　「是吗？」四个鬼鬼祟祟、结结巴巴，动作一致摇头的人怎么看怎么可疑啊！不过，博尔特尼科夫不想管这么多了，他现在只想回房间补眠。<br/>　　两个qingbao头子没有继续关怀下属，一前一后抬脚往房间走。<br/>　　走得比较慢的纳雷什金脚步突然顿了一下，又不自然地摸了摸手肘，整个人在原地僵立了一秒。</p><p>　　「肯定有甚么，你们看，谢尔盖．叶夫根尼耶维奇的袖子，线都开了。」<br/>　　「这么激烈的吗？」<br/>　　「难怪昨天半夜还乒乒砰砰。」</p><p>　　绯红悄悄爬上纳雷什金的耳垂，他低头飞快地跟上博尔特尼科夫，并在回到房间后第一时间进了浴室。<br/>　　「哗啦！」冷得有些刺骨的水被泼到对外qingbao局长轮廓深邃的脸上。<br/>　　他又慌乱了……第一次站上杜马主席台的那种恐慌又再次袭来……。<br/>　　「上帝啊！」纳雷什金颤抖着手捂住脸，表情沉痛，「我的清白……。」<br/>　　当然，手抖是因为疼的。<br/>　　「我们不就是打架了而已吗？」纳雷什金的脸湿漉漉地滴着水，他靠在浴室的门板上，经过一番深思熟虑，他摸出手机给自己的副局长发了一则短信：<br/>　　「我们只是因为一些口角打架了而已，并没有什么。」<br/>　　凌晨和刚刚的瘀青都还历历在目。<br/>　　对方很快就响应了：「您没事吧？要不要我们帮忙当打手？」</p><p>　　你当什么打手啊！电灯泡围观？安全局副局长用口型意识同僚。</p><p>　　「没事。」纳雷什金捋起袖子，看了一眼手上的青紫。只是有点疼，好像肿起来了。他犯贱地压了压，疼得整张脸都扭曲了。而后背的疼痛也让他爬满冷汗。</p><p>　　两个人有口角很正常，谁上谁下这个问题总需要争论嘛！更何况这种事上口角是调情，打架是动作。<br/>某四个人又互相交换了一下意见，说不定还瘀青了，「您需不需要消肿清淤的药？」</p><p>　　「呃……不用，我们没有打的那么伤筋动骨。」</p><p>　　没有弄到瘀青？老板他们未免太矜持了吧！四个人同时露出失望的表情，「那您好好休息。」黑眼圈那么重，挑灯夜战也要懂得克制啊！都老大不小的人了，还这么不晓得保养。</p><p>　　纳雷什金满头黑线的拿着手机，他突然觉得，那群人不会以为他在欲盖弥彰吧！<br/>　　他背后的门板被不耐烦地敲了敲，「滚出来。」<br/>　　「喔！」<br/>　　安全局长把刚刚从行李袋里翻出的备用药品塞到老朋友手里，「不要说我对你不好。」<br/>「你如果对我好就不该揍我。」<br/>　　「你欠揍。」博尔特尼科夫抓着某几张被背错的发言稿，看着纳雷什金慢吞吞地蹭到床上，用着诡异的姿势脱衣服，嘴角忍不住抽了抽，「你残障吗？」<br/>　　「嘶……过来……帮我。」冷汗滑过纳雷什金下巴，滴到深蓝色的西装裤上，他僵硬地要把上衣脱掉，却疼的没办法反手去拉袖子。<br/>　　「嘶……。」<br/>　　「嘶……你轻一点。」<br/>　　「轻……轻一点。」<br/>　　「嘶……。」<br/>　　「萨……沙，你……。」<br/>　　博尔特尼科夫一只手转着药罐，凉凉的薄荷味有些呛，另一只手搓揉着纳雷什金涂满了药青一块紫一块的后背。<br/>　　「到底是我下手太狠还是你太不耐打啊？」<br/>　　对外qingbao局长都疼的逼出了眼泪，两只眼睛泪眼汪汪的，「你……疼……。」<br/>　　「我要跟你媳妇说你虐打我。」痛……好痛……。乔玛你管管你丈夫啊！<br/>　　看着平常和自己互掐互吵调剂身心的好朋友一副可怜兮兮、泫然欲泣，博尔特尼科夫有些不知所措。<br/>　　如果眼前人是装的，他大概会毫不留情的嘴炮一番，可不是装的……博尔特尼科夫觉得，要是不小心说错什么话，那自己大概也不好收拾残局。他拍了拍纳雷什金跟着身体一抖一抖的脑袋，「我去给你买止痛药。」</p><p>　　当然，博尔特尼科夫不会知道，有某四个人把kgb的看家本领发挥得淋漓尽致：都搞到要买止痛药，亚历山大．瓦西里耶维奇到底是把谢尔盖．叶夫根尼维奇操的多惨？</p><p>　　等博尔特尼科夫带着药回到房间，纳雷什金正裸着上半身趴在饭店洁白的床上，带着鼻音跟夫人讲电话。<br/>　　「我又认床了……。」<br/>　　「想你……。」<br/>　　「想抱你。」<br/>　　晚上睡觉的时候，博尔特尼科夫第一次觉得，躺在旁边一抖一抖地抱着棉被团吸鼻子的人是那么的顺眼。<br/>　　果然，这个世界还是用拳头说话的。<br/>　　忽略自己也想抱媳妇却抱不到的这个事实，一切都是这么的美好。</p><p>　　至于帕特鲁舍夫用一瓶陈年红酒，向博尔特尼科夫换取纳雷什金裸着后背缩在床上，脑袋埋在被子边发抖边吸鼻子的录像又是后话了。</p><p>　　他们内心的愧疚永远不会停留超过五秒。</p><p>　　「回家真好。」离开家里三天，发生一系列鸡飞狗跳的事情后，纳雷什金在一次感受到家里的温暖。<br/>　　他懒洋洋地趴在床上。<br/>　　「你们怎么总是下手没个轻重？」轻轻地用药帮丈夫将淤青揉开，塔季扬娜可比会把丈夫关在门外的埃琳娜好的多，趴在自己夫人的大腿上纳雷什金迷迷糊糊地打了个哈欠。<br/>　　「都怪……博尔特尼科夫……。」刚想抱怨，纳雷什金嘴里的话就被塞了回去。<br/>　　「我看是你又折腾他了吧！」点点丈夫已经长了不少皱纹的额头，塔季扬娜笑着说。<br/>「睡不着。」纳雷什金抓住塔季扬娜的手放在嘴边轻轻亲一下，很快有没精打采的阖上了眼睛，「真的，虽然困。」<br/>　　「下次带一件我的衣服吧。」有些发凉的药被塔季扬娜用手温热，带着力道又不会太过的一点点揉进淤青，「听说会有些用，你老是这样我也会不放心。」<br/>　　「说起来也怪安排房间的，谁会想的到让两个高管住一张双人床。」塔妮娅的手法应该是有特意学过，不知道是为了一双儿女还是为了偶尔搭错线的丈夫，不会很疼但是却总是有效果。<br/>　　「也许他们也是没有想到？我听说其他人也是睡的双人床。」<br/>　　塔妮娅的话语就像一阵细雨安抚了纳雷什金的心，算了，看在塔妮娅的面子上就放过他一马，「我早晚要把他们的底裤都翻出来。」<br/>　　「良好的历史教养可不能这么说话。」揉的差不多，塔妮娅推推赖在自己腿上的爱人，「起来啦，我要去洗手。」<br/>　　「再等会。」动动脑袋懒散的纳雷什金并不想起来，现在他感觉好极了。<br/>　　「可是我手上都是药。」最后，纳雷什金没有拧过自己的妻子只好起身，不过就算这样也不忘记戏精一样的演一波，他还想在塔妮娅的腿上趴会儿。<br/>　　将东西都收好，看着仿佛受了什么大伤似的纳雷什金，塔妮娅笑的不能自已，明明那么严肃的人私下里却总是这副德行。<br/>　　「谢廖沙？」等塔妮娅走回床边纳雷什金已然睡着，也许是真的疼或者是有什么烦恼，眉心处皱出深深的纹路。<br/>　　把那些纹路细细按摩让他们展开，塔妮娅拉过被子熄灭灯光，这会是一个美好，安逸的夜晚。<br/>　　「晚安，亲爱的。」<br/>　　也不是每个人都受得了纳雷什金的，因为这个人不仅认床，睡起来还不怎么安分。尽管塔妮娅已经习惯了自己丈夫的小毛病，不过，这个晚上不如希望的美好、安逸。<br/>　　纳雷什金虽然睡着了，不过他还是下意识地想要抱住妻子。瘀青的背接触到床，细细密密的刺痛感像针扎一样窜上脑袋，愣是把对外qingbao局长活生生地给疼醒。<br/>　　他吸了吸鼻子，咬着牙翻身，手臂僵硬地伸出去，试图要去捞身边已经熟睡的妻子。黑漆漆的房间视线有限，纳雷什金有些薄茧的指腹轻轻地碰上妻子的脸蛋。<br/>　　塔妮娅不知道梦见什么了，睡着了还笑得那么开心。纳雷什金小心地挪了挪身体，在不惊动妻子的前提下，高挺的鼻子蹭了蹭夫人的脸。<br/>　　等到隔天早上塔妮娅要起床时，她感觉到身体被一直手臂压着，侧过头去看，手臂的主人皱着眉趴在自己身边，脑袋还恰到好处地卡着自己的肩膀。<br/>她推了推丈夫：「谢廖沙！」<br/>　　纳雷什金意识不清地噘起嘴，就像平常不笑一样，两片薄薄的嘴唇紧抿着：「疼……。」<br/>　　塔妮娅的心都快要化了，毕竟有一个长着漂亮脸蛋，气质儒雅的丈夫，而他现在又委屈巴巴的模样，任谁都会心疼。她环着丈夫的脖颈，凑上去亲了一口，轻轻拍着丈夫的后脑勺，就像以前在哄自己家一双儿女一样：「没事了谢廖沙，不痛。」</p><p>／</p><p>　　解决完让他烦躁的事务，博尔特尼科夫乘坐自己的专车回到家里。今天乔玛睡的好早，刚刚十点就关灯了。<br/>　　走进书房把一些档放好已经是十点半左右，担心打扰妻子索性在客房里面洗了个澡，博尔特尼科夫推开卧室的门，床上的被子没有一丝褶皱，枕头规规矩矩的放在床头。<br/>　　没在家！人呢？<br/>　　呆立在门口的博尔特尼科夫突然想起自己的小乔玛的身份，地质教授……难道出去科考了吗？<br/>出去……科考了？<br/>　　博尔特尼科夫的脑袋断片了几分钟。之前明明都会跟自己说的啊！<br/>　　好吧！他晃回客厅，不负所望地在桌上找到一张自己潦草的字条：</p><p>　　亲爱的，我临时有科考，拜～！<br/>　　喔对了，冰箱有我煮好的果酱，你拿去分给你同事吧！记得给防长多拿一点*。还有，纳雷什金不喜欢草莓味的果酱，别给他拿错了。</p><p>　　博尔特尼科夫撇撇嘴，怎么小乔玛都记得别人喜欢甚么呢？他的思绪飞回了某次，qingbao部门的联合纪念音乐会上。<br/>　　他们三个冤家在活动还没开始的时候又吵嘴，一直吵到总统到来把他们区隔开来。<br/>　　后来，等弗拉基米尔离开后，自己又转过头去打算和纳雷什金继续争吵，谁知道，旁边的位置早已无人。<br/>　　事后小乔玛告诉他，他新上任不久的同事去后面和夫人们聊天了。最可恨的是，小乔玛还说纳雷什金是个有趣的人。<br/>　　就会装模作样<br/>　　拿起手机，一通电话播出，在等待的时候他翻出妻子的行程本，上面记载的大多是他的行程，只有小部分是自己的，最近一条——铁路地质考察 。<br/>　　估计是觉得自己一个人在家待着无聊了，毕竟已经好久没见她带队考察了。<br/>　　「您……？」对面的年轻声音显然属于一位年轻的学生。<br/>　　「让塔季扬娜·博尔特尼科夫娃接电话。」博尔特尼科夫没有耐心去听直接了当的打断，他要听他妻子说话。<br/>　　博尔特尼科夫的语气让这位学生怀疑这通电话的目的，怕不是一个催债电话。<br/>　　然而也只是怀疑，虽然不清楚塔季扬娜教授丈夫的身份，但是从平时就可以看出来绝对不是缺钱的人。更何况，就教授挂名的那些公司开给的工资，自己以后有这样一半的成就就够了。<br/>　　这时塔季扬娜也走了过来，这个手机只有一个人会打，自己出差的丈夫。<br/>　　「好了，你先出去吧。」接下电话塔季扬娜想了想，应该是到家了。<br/>　　「你为什么不在家？」退一步越想越气的博尔特尼科夫气哼哼的问。<br/>　　「我想你出差去了正巧学校有项目，就三天，我也没有想到你这么快就回来了嘛～。」将眼镜摘下来塔季扬娜毫无心理负担的撒娇，总要满足丈夫的控制欲吧！「要是知道，我就不接了。还有一天，我很快就回去了～～。mua～」<br/>　　「好。」满足值回升一段的博尔特尼科夫松了口。<br/>电话粥煲了一个小时，其中大部分都是乔玛在说，博尔特尼科夫则听的津津有味，尤其是在昨天遇到棕熊那一段，真的是心惊胆战幸好没什么事情。<br/>　　「好啦～～睡觉吧～～。」估计又是男生之间的吵架让博尔特尼科夫有点生气，猜透一切都乔玛觉得这样也不错，挺有活力的，「要我给你唱歌吗？」<br/>　　「晚安，亲爱的。」道过晚安，博尔特尼科夫独自一人躺在床上，还是有些生气。<br/>　　索性走进厨房拿出果酱瓶子，如果没记错纳雷什金并不喜欢过酸的东西。打开苹果酱的罐子，拿过一旁的蒸馏白醋，两勺大概差不多。<br/>　　「啧～～」舔了一下勺子的博尔特尼科夫打了个激灵，然后放进微波炉。<br/>　　很好跟新的一样。<br/>　　卧室的灯光终于熄灭了。<br/>　　隔天收到果酱回家品尝的纳雷什金疑惑的看着手里的玻璃瓶，……，乔玛这是忘记放糖了吗？怎么这么酸。<br/>　　再次挖起一勺放进嘴里，塔妮娅看见了一只仿佛咬了舌头猫。<br/>　　好酸……捂着脸的纳雷什金内心被刷屏，酸的他牙疼。<br/>乔玛这是讨厌自己了吗？纳雷什金不禁疑问，难道是上次一时嘴快，嫌弃乔玛和塔妮娅一起去买的围巾花色太俗，所以乔玛记恨了吗？<br/>　　「塔妮娅，你还记得上次你们帮我买围巾那件事吗？」<br/>　　「围巾……你不说我都忘了。」塔尼娅放下手中的食谱，走过来接过丈夫手上的勺子。<br/>　　「塔妮娅！别吃。」纳雷什金惊呼。<br/>　　不过，来不及了，「好酸！乔玛忘了放糖？」不太对，拥有一手好厨艺的qingbao局长夫人砸砸舌，她又舔了一口果酱，「乔玛怎么放白醋了？」<br/>　　「乔玛是不是记恨上次围巾的事啊？」<br/>　　塔妮娅挑挑眉，伸出手指戳了戳丈夫的脑袋，「你以为每个人都跟你们三个大男人一样幼稚？」<br/>　　「那不就是博尔特尼夫干得好事了？」去你的，一天不惹我你难过啊！<br/>　　「肯定不是乔玛放的。」用膝盖纳雷什金都能想出来是谁，博尔特尼科夫！这个混蛋！打人就算了，吃个东西都要折腾他「我感觉要没完了。」<br/>　　纳雷什金不开心地龇牙咧嘴，却因为不小心，原本小心翼翼不靠到椅背的身体撞到了椅子，他不开心的表情立刻就被疼痛扭曲了，「嘶！」我跟你没完了萨沙。</p><p>（完）<br/>／<br/>小剧场：</p><p>纳雷什金：你跟我姓是占我便宜吧！（小小声：人家可是贵族的姓）<br/>    博尔特尼科夫：你别得寸进尺。</p><p>／<br/>又到了水果丰收的季节<br/>伊琳娜叉腰站在门口<br/>绍伊古：哎～不要赶我。<br/>伊琳娜：你忘记上次只好扔掉的锅了吗？你还敢进来！<br/>绍伊古：我可以给你在弄一口新的，我亲手做的，宝贝儿别赶我嘛！<br/>　　伊琳娜：你确定木锅不会整个着火吗？<br/>　　绍伊古：我可以涂防水防火漆。<br/>　　伊琳娜：……<br/>－<br/>后来：<br/>（绍伊古给妻子缝了一个丑炸的隔热手套。）<br/>伊琳娜：这就是你拿我新买的花布做的？<br/>　　邵伊古；我扎手了。<br/>　　伊琳娜：过来，我看看。（轻轻亲一口）很快就好了。</p><p>注：<br/>俄式煎饼：艹<br/>没日期的扑克：随j b遍的b 玩意儿</p><p>BY　非、十二</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. 【C＆M】原来只是一见钟情</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>万恶的钦米。<br/>有微车？并没有，我只是一个纯洁的小写手。</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　那是一個陽光明媚，有點涼，卻又溫暖如春的午後，光照穿過政府大樓透明的玻璃窗，將屋裡人籠罩在柔和的氛圍中。<br/>　　現總理甫自忙亂的會議中歸來，帶著些許錯愕，不解地望著辦公室中的不速之客。<br/>　　這個人？自己是不是不太熟？他來幹什麼？<br/>　　難道，是總統讓他來的？<br/>　　「伊戈爾．伊萬諾維奇先生？」</p><p>　　鳩占鵲巢，國企老總絲毫不覺得有什麼不對，反而是悠哉悠哉地撐著下巴，食指翻動著桌面上沒有來得及收整好的檔。<br/>　　哦？這是什麼？那位梅德韋迪的財產申報？<br/>　　謝欽抬眼，目光有意無意地掃過米舒斯金的腰際，「總理先生，您說，這是什麼？」<br/>　　那份文件被略顯粗糙的手指夾起，在米舒斯金面前晃了晃。<br/>　　ＺＺ經歷不算豐富的現任總理咽了咽口水，他分不清眼前這個人輕佻的語氣是不懷好意，還是純屬調情？<br/>　　難道自己查了自己不該查的東西？</p><p>　　謝欽背著手，緩慢地踱到米舒斯金身邊，手指滑過那張略豐滿的臉，貼在那人厚實的背脊上。<br/>　　霎時，腦袋中飄過千百個念頭的米舒斯金僵立原地，任著國企老總溫熱的呼吸打在臉上，他有那麼一刻覺得，自己身子都酥了。<br/>　　也許，這個男人是上天指派來征服自己的。<br/>　　什麼是一見鍾情？難道就是這麼簡單的一對視，然後觸碰？</p><p>　　「我注意你很久了呢！」<br/>　　脖頸彷佛生銹了一般，米舒斯金費盡九牛二虎之力，才敢將目光放到埋在自己肩上的國企老總身上。什麼是注意自己很久了？<br/>　　「我從第一次看見你，我發現我再也忘不了你，好像一轉頭，你還是在我眼前，走到哪你的樣貌都揮之不去。」<br/>　　「你是我命定之人，對不對？」<br/>　　「我喜歡你，你喜歡我嗎？」</p><p>　　「喜歡？」米舒斯金的聲音帶了點遲疑，他不敢肯定。原來，這個世界上有人跟自己抱有相同的想法；原來，自己年前看了一眼就再也忘不掉的男人也是喜歡自己的。<br/>　　這是什麼奇妙的緣分。幸福來得太容易，使他一瞬間飄飄欲仙。<br/>　　「愛你，我也愛你。」他伸手拖住國企老總的後腦勺，不靈巧的舌頭生疏地遞了過去，輕輕翹開那個人沒甚麼防備的牙關。<br/>　　「我愛你。」呢喃似低低絮語。</p><p>　　謝欽閉著眼，身為一個前特工，唇齒間的交鋒從來不被動，他輕易地反客為主，墊著米舒斯金的腦袋，啃噬著那雙有些厚的唇。<br/>　　他帶著米舒斯金往窗臺移動，在被他帶著的人都要以為國企老總要將自己按在窗臺上時，「唰」地一聲，淺色系的窗簾被拉上。<br/>　　瞇起眼，本該危險的目光含情脈脈，謝欽伸手剝開對方的襯衣，手再次扶上對方的腰際，體溫的燥熱隨著衣服的離去傳遞出來。<br/>　　把頭貼到對方胸前，米舒斯金恍惚聽到了砰砰砰的心跳聲，是那麼真實，而且沉穩，好像等待自己很久了一般。<br/>　　「米沙？」從來攻城掠地不曾沉淪的人許久沒有過意亂情迷了。</p><p>　　一架隸屬於政府保安部門的微型空拍機在被拉上的窗戶邊繞了幾圈，似乎有點不甘心地往地面飛去。<br/>　　「他的防備心還是太重了。」坐在大螢幕前，納雷什金幾不可聞地歎了口氣，「不過換了誰來，都會這麼做的。」</p><p>　　身後的門板不合時宜地傳來兩聲輕扣，派特魯舍夫環起手，悠悠地開口：「同志們！我親愛的好兄弟，你們找我來就是給我看這種東西？」<br/>　　「也真是煞風景。」<br/>　　「說好的最新一代情景模擬系統呢？」<br/>　　「就模擬出這種傷風敗俗的玩意？」<br/>　　派特魯舍夫不樂意地撇撇嘴。<br/>　　<br/>　　「傻缺。」<br/>　　「以現在的技術，要是能模擬出這種東西，我們大概已經稱霸地球了。」一旁的北方鯊魚拍開電燈，一手插著口袋一手去摸索著電腦，輸入了幾個指令，「1080p，高清，這是拍攝畫面好嗎？你難道不覺得有些晃？」<br/>　　盯著電腦畫面，伊萬諾夫拍了拍佔據唯二椅子裡的其中一人，博爾特尼科夫讓了位。<br/>　　安全局長笑了回過身去勾派特魯舍夫的肩，「他們在嘗試用系統模擬出類似的畫面。」<br/>　　「系統裡本身就有一些場景建模，加上幾個人物設定，做出一點效果是可以的。」<br/>　　「因為是實驗品，效果不好，只能做出這種微動態的劣質仿造影片，還弄不出任務實戰。」<br/>　　<br/>　　看著那邊對著科技部門寫的厚厚一打說明書瞎摸的納雷什金和北方鯊魚，派特魯舍夫沉默了一下，只開了一半電燈的機房怎麼看怎麼像偷看不良影片的現場。<br/>　　好吧！本來就是做些見不得人的事。<br/>　　要是讓自己辦公大樓裡那位新上任的安委會副主席知道，會不會氣得夥同總統先生砍了這群不靠譜情報機關的預算？</p><p>　　根本沒有關心好友心裡那些雜七雜八的圈圈叉叉，納雷什金興奮地拍拍手，伴隨著電流切啦的傳遞聲，伊萬諾夫直起了身子。<br/>　　「好了。」<br/>　　大螢幕裡的畫面轉了轉，像是打了一層厚厚的馬賽克。<br/>　　「史前遊戲的畫質。」北方鯊魚吝嗇地評價，「雖然說也就是九零年代……。」<br/>　　「現在的科技進步得太快了。」</p><p>　　「現在的科技進步得太快了。」德米特裡瞥了一眼秘書處剛剛更新的電腦系統，推開自己的辦公室門。<br/>　　「弗拉基米爾？」</p><p>　　鳩占鵲巢，總統先生絲毫不覺得有什麼不對，反而是悠哉悠哉地撐著下巴，食指翻動著桌面上沒有來得及收整好的檔。<br/>　　哦？這是什麼？情報單位們的預算申報？<br/>　　弗拉基米爾抬眼，目光有意無意地掃過自家副主席的的腰際，「副主席先生，您說，這是什麼？」<br/>　　那份文件被略顯粗糙的手指夾起，在德米特裡面前晃了晃。<br/>　　談情說愛經歷還算豐富的前任總理咽了咽口水，他分不清眼前這個人輕佻的語氣是不懷好意，還是純屬調情？<br/>　　難道自己查了自己不該查的東西？</p><p>　　弗拉基米爾背著手，緩慢地踱到德米特裡身邊，手指滑過那張胖了許多的臉，貼在那人不寬的背脊上。<br/>　　霎時，腦袋中飄過千百個念頭的德米特裡僵立原地，任著總統先生溫熱的呼吸打在臉上，他有那麼一刻覺得，自己身子都酥了。<br/>　　也許，這個男人是上天指派來征服自己的。<br/>　　什麼是意亂情迷？難道就是這麼簡單的一對視，然後觸碰？</p><p>　　「我喜歡你很久了呢！」<br/>　　脖頸彷佛生銹了一般，德米特裡費盡九牛二虎之力，才敢將目光放到埋在自己肩上的總統先生身上。什麼是喜歡自己很久了？<br/>　　「我從第一次看見你，我發現我再也忘不了你，好像一轉頭，你還是在我眼前，走到哪你的樣貌都揮之不去。」<br/>　　「你是我命定之人，對不對？」<br/>　　「我喜歡你，你喜歡我嗎？」</p><p>　　「喜歡？」德米特裡的聲音帶了點遲疑，他不敢肯定。原來，這個世界上有人跟自己抱有相同的想法；原來，自己跟了這麼多年始終忘不掉的男人也是喜歡自己的。<br/>　　這是什麼奇妙的緣分。幸福來得太容易，使他一瞬間飄飄欲仙。<br/>　　「愛你，我也愛你。」他伸手拖住總統先生的後腦勺，不靈巧的舌頭生疏地遞了過去，輕輕翹開那個人沒甚麼防備的牙關。<br/>　　「我愛你。」呢喃似低低絮語。</p><p>　　久久的沉默……。<br/>　　「這個劇本誰改的？」北方鯊魚舔了舔有點幹的嘴唇。太生硬了，他心想。<br/>　　納雷什金翻開輸入對話內容的視窗，「雖然有改了一些句子，但照搬還是有點奇怪。」<br/>　　「呃！寇里亞你怎麼了？」他視線定格在派特魯舍夫身上，有些莫名地看著好友。<br/>　　博爾特尼科夫淡定地把紙巾遞給身邊的人，拍了拍對方的肩膀。那個人有點欲蓋彌彰的意味在，「天氣有點太幹了。」<br/>　　「沒什麼。」派特魯舍夫裝得若無其事。</p><p>　　不過，總有人不懂得見好就收。<br/>　　納雷什金表情更加糊塗了，「莫斯科今天早上還下過雨……。」<br/>　　「他只是肝火太旺。」北方鯊魚及時扼殺了對外情報局長認真的理論。<br/>　　畢竟是看一些不可言說的視頻嘛！雖然畫質也不怎麼樣。</p><p>　　「比起自己生搬硬套給他們編寫這種奇怪的類比視頻，你們不覺得直接偷拍比較實在嗎？」<br/>　　「他們倆那麼真。」<br/>　　「你就不怕被裁預算？」<br/>　　「怕甚麼？瓦洛佳不會。」</p><p>　　「我倒覺得，你們不要太得意忘形。」捏著一份厚厚的預算報告，安委會副主席探進了半顆頭，「不好意思打擾了。」<br/>　　「雖然我很感謝你們這麼認定我和瓦洛佳的感情。」<br/>　　「不過，任誰也不喜歡被背後編排對吧？」<br/>　　<br/>　　「瓦洛佳你說他們壞不壞？」德米特裡走進半黑半亮的房間，露出身後聯邦總統冷峻如炬的目光。幾個情報頭子瞬間汗濕重衣。<br/>　　「我看你們是錢太多。」<br/>　　「寫檢討去吧！」</p><p>BY　非</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. 【旅行】醉酒</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>情报组新坑！！！看心情更文！！！<br/>会是甜甜的无脑流水账甜文。<br/>因为是情报组，所以都不会打普梅TAG，如果喜欢的话，可以考虑关注我或是收藏一下合集，本文预计更新W+<br/>极度OOC预警。</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　老旧的收音机搁在桌边，依依呀呀参杂着电波声唱响，夜深了，电台放着轻柔舒缓的古典乐曲，柴可夫斯基的乐章依旧受人喜爱，普希金的诗被低沉的嗓音朗诵着。</p><p> </p><p>　　「<strong>往后，别在黑暗的夜里等我，你独自怀着痛苦的希望，在清晨的第一缕霞光闪出前，请别点亮烛光。</strong>」</p><p> </p><p>　　有人说，他们是上辈子欠了对方的。也许，就恰恰是上辈子欠了对方，所以这辈子掏心掏肺来偿还。</p><p> </p><p>　　金棕发色的人瞇着蓝眼，透明的酒液注满浅杯，「干杯。」</p><p>　　沙发另一侧的男人举起酒杯，清脆的玻璃碰撞声后，辛辣呛人的酒液穿过咽喉，所向披靡地灼热食道，沉进胃部。</p><p> </p><p>　　「你说，明天会不会下雨？」</p><p> </p><p>　　窗外月色不明，风呼啦地吹响着。</p><p>　　纳雷什金轻轻摇头，「希望不要。」哪怕乌云密布。</p><p>　　说好要去野餐的。</p><p> </p><p>　　博尔特尼科夫伸手，把衬衣的扣子多扭开了一个。酒精为他带来燥热。</p><p> </p><p>　　「你说，明天会不会下雨？」</p><p> </p><p>　　「希望不会。」盯着那双蓝宝石般灿烂的眼睛，博尔特尼科夫摇摇头。</p><p>　　酒杯再次被斟满酒液，那个人稀里胡涂地看着暗红色如血的液体，「你该多喝一杯。」</p><p>　　你刚刚输了棋局。</p><p> </p><p>　　国际象棋棋盘被凌乱地推在桌子的角落，几份不同的报纸散乱在沙发椅两侧。</p><p>　　拉开脖子上领带的束缚，纳雷什金伸长了手越过好友，「你看，他们放了我们一起的照片。」</p><p>　　略醉的人平衡感渐失，索性直接栽倒在好友身上，举着报纸的每一版面，傻笑地塞给好友。</p><p>　　「你看，这张照片很好看对不对。」</p><p> </p><p>　　报纸上的图片油墨印粗糙，一点一点拼凑出七彩的颜色，好友被风吹得乱翘的金发，自己舒展眉目的笑，还有比他们都高半个头的另一个人站在中间。</p><p>　　博尔特尼科夫笑着抽开报纸，「你如果喜欢，明天去洗成相片？」</p><p> </p><p>　　「明天要野餐。」躺在好友身上，纳雷什金拿着空酒杯的手老老实实地垂放在身前。</p><p> </p><p>　　博尔特尼科夫诱骗着，「野餐的路上可以顺路。」</p><p> </p><p>　　被酒精侵袭大脑的人努力地睁大眼睛，纠结地咬着字，试图让被麻痹的唇舌发音准确，「也是可以……。」</p><p> </p><p>　　单人沙发上伸出一只手，胡乱地揉着纳雷什金那头茂密的金发，帕特鲁舍夫给自己的好兄弟使了个眼色，博尔特尼科夫一只手指一只手指掰开纳雷什金攒着酒杯的手。</p><p>　　「你醉了。」</p><p> </p><p>　　「我没有。」拱了拱肆虐自己头发的手掌，纳雷什金贪恋那一点冰凉，他无意识地松开抓着酒杯的手去扒拉那双凉凉的手掌，就像有许多玩具的花心男孩，玩过了这个，便急着要去占有另一个，把原先爱不释手的宝贝弃之一旁。</p><p>　　帕特鲁舍夫顺从地将手搭上好友光洁的额头，他们的好友有着一张人见人爱，让许多女同事们为之疯狂的俊秀外表。</p><p>　　深邃好看的眼、轮廓分明的脸，还有那高挺的鼻梁，简直衬得他气质更为出众。</p><p>　　他们几个私底下还羡慕忌妒过的。</p><p> </p><p>　　博尔特尼科夫最喜欢在情人节替好友消灭那堆不署名、偷偷塞在办公室门缝下的情书，顺便借鉴一下别人的灵感；而帕特鲁舍夫则是顺理成章地接受各式各样的巧克力，藏在办公室里，可以慢慢地吃上好几个月。</p><p> </p><p>　　闭上眼，金发的人低声哼唱着：</p><p> </p><p>　　Расцветалияблони и груши,（苹果树和梨树花朵绽放）</p><p>　　Поплылитуманы над рекой;（茫茫雾霭在河面飘扬）</p><p>　　Выходилана берег Катюша,（出门走到河岸边，喀秋莎）</p><p>　　Навысокий берег, на крутой.（到那又高又陡的河岸）</p><p> </p><p>　　歌声重合着收音机里的旋律，交迭在一起的声音因为跑调，成了模糊不清的重唱合声。</p><p> </p><p>　　「谢廖沙？」博尔特尼科夫拍拍那张因为喝酒而潮红的脸，帕特鲁舍夫起身去倒水。</p><p> 　　他原先被捉住的手因为纳雷什金对沙发上的抱枕起了兴趣而被释放。</p><p>　　「小花心。」帕特鲁舍夫屈指，不轻不重地弹了那个人的额头。捂着额头，唱着歌的人眼底蓄了泪，但很快就被眨眼的动作而吞噬。</p><p> </p><p>　　「萨沙，我还要。」顶着贵族姓氏的人习惯性地支使好友，他眼巴巴地看着桌上还有一点的伏特加酒瓶。</p><p>　　博尔特尼科夫架不住小兄弟楚楚可怜的目光，将原本要独吞的酒倒进酒杯，最后一滴液体头也不回地滚落在未融完的冰块球上。</p><p>　　小心翼翼地将酒杯凑到好友嘴边，博尔特尼科夫压低了声音，「就一口，再给你喝下去科里亚会把我扔到西伯利亚，压在贝加尔湖水里的。」</p><p>　　「那你就去那修一辈子的铁路吧！」纳雷什金弯起眉眼，似乎被好友的话给逗笑了，他没良心地嘟囊：「反正你以前是铁路工程师嘛！」</p><p> </p><p>　　博尔特尼科夫学着帕特鲁舍夫刚刚的动作，「啪」地一响，「没良心。」</p><p>　　纳雷什金又伸手去捂额头，「你怎么可以这样？」</p><p> </p><p>　　「因为我生气了。」博尔特尼假意沉下脸，他知道醉酒的人会当真。</p><p>　　纳雷什金被酒精搅得一遢胡涂的脑袋顿了片刻，弹不起来的舌头僵直了会，他软着声音，「别生气。」</p><p>　　「那你叫一声「哥」来听听。」</p><p>　　「唔？」</p><p>　　「叫一声听听。」</p><p>　　「叫什么？」</p><p>　　「叫「哥」，哥哥。」</p><p> </p><p>　　看着博尔特尼科夫一脸认真的表情，帕特鲁舍夫环着胸靠在走廊的墙壁上，手里端着一个玻璃杯，他意外地听到纳雷什金含糊的声音。</p><p>　　「哥！」</p><p>　　「别生气。」</p><p>　　博尔特尼科夫无声地笑了，他一边揉着着纳雷什金的脸，一边转头彷佛是在跟帕特鲁舍夫炫耀。</p><p> </p><p>　　温热的玻璃杯敲上博尔特尼科夫的脑袋，「趁人之危。」</p><p>　　「连拐带骗的一点也不光明磊落。」</p><p>　　「你在惯着他吧！」</p><p>　　「迟早让你惯坏。」</p><p> </p><p>　　帕特鲁舍夫缩回单人沙发上，从旁边抽出一罐未开封的白葡萄酒。</p><p>　　温热的水果醋被博尔特尼科夫喂给纳雷什金。</p><p> </p><p>　　趁人头脑不清醒的博尔特尼科夫继续不光明不磊落地套着话：「你说，为什么你刚认识我的时候都躲着我。」</p><p>　　「巴不得躲越远越好，彷佛我会吃了你一样。」</p><p> </p><p>　　帕特鲁舍夫笑了，不自觉地带了醋意，「他现在都黏着你了。」</p><p>　　「因为知道你会无条件地对他好。」</p><p> </p><p>　　戳戳纳雷什金鼓起来的脸颊，博尔特尼科夫故意忽视帕特鲁舍夫的无聊吃醋，「从实招来。」</p><p>　　纳雷什金还迷迷糊糊地念叨着一些句子，帕特鲁舍夫凑过去试图听明白。</p><p>　　奇妙的无线电学问和经济理论砸得他晕头转向。</p><p>　　博尔特尼科夫肯定，刚刚几个字句是出自纳雷什金最近在看的历史书籍，也许还有一些文学小说。</p><p> </p><p>　　「你躲我干什么？」用自己的额头去贴好友的脑袋，博尔特尼科夫总觉得好友喝多了体温太高。却不知道是他们两个人都一起喝多了。</p><p> </p><p>　　纳雷什金双眼迷离，定格在博尔特尼科夫脸上，好像在思考着什么。</p><p>　　「我妈妈说要离你们远一点。」</p><p>　　「你们是坏人，会随便乱抓人。」</p><p>　　「你们都乱抓人，可人家明明不是贵族啊……」</p><p> </p><p>　　被说得摸不着头绪的博尔特尼科夫茫然地抬头看帕特鲁舍夫，帕特鲁舍夫努力地憋这笑，原谅他笑得发不出任何字符，「肃反……委员会。」</p><p>　　看懂了帕特鲁舍夫的口型，博尔特尼科夫脑袋死机了十几秒，「冤枉……。」</p><p> </p><p>　　「你们才不冤枉呢！」有个人还孩子气地添着乱。</p><p> </p><p>　　「原来我是坏人啊！」</p><p>　　「你说有坏人会对你那么好吗我们家的小少爷？」</p><p> </p><p>　　大脑像缠成几团的毛线，纳雷什金的语言组织错乱着，将一些本不该凑在一起的句子胡乱放在一起。</p><p>　　「唔！萨沙要抱抱。」</p><p>　　他脑子里好像浮现了刚刚电视上的广告里，那只又大又松软的熊布偶，「抱抱。」</p><p> </p><p>　　「叫哥就抱。」</p><p>　　帕特鲁舍夫在一边坏笑，一边对好友发号施令，「还不赶紧把这个认床耍赖的磨人精讨厌鬼抱去睡。」</p><p> </p><p>　　纳雷什金的口齿勉强清晰了一点，「哥。」</p><p>　　他挂在博尔特尼科夫的肩膀上，被扶回客房时还一路机械式地重复着「哥」。</p><p> </p><p>　　帕特鲁舍夫全程看戏似地，看着自己好兄弟费劲九年二虎之力替磨人的小兄弟换好衣服塞进被窝里，「你小心别被缠上了。」</p><p>　　帕特鲁舍夫凑过去揉纳雷什金软软的头发，「手感真好。」像在撸猫一样。</p><p>　　然后再被博尔特尼科夫谴责地驱逐，「别添乱。」</p><p> </p><p>　　纳雷什金抱着枕头坐在床上，一手拽着博尔特尼科夫，泛着水气的眼睛突然深情款款低沉的富有磁性的嗓音勾起卷卷的尾音，「<strong>当我紧紧拥抱着</strong><strong>，</strong><strong>你的苗条的身躯，兴奋地向你倾诉</strong><strong>，</strong><strong>温柔的爱的话语……。</strong>」</p><p> </p><p>　　博尔特尼科夫试图推开那个黏上来的身板，僵硬着身体回过头去看帕特鲁舍夫，「他说什么？」</p><p>　　帕特鲁舍夫报以三秒的沉默，「情诗……。瞧！我们小少爷对你念情诗。」</p><p> </p><p>　　纳雷什金的手臂攀上了博尔特尼肩膀。</p><p>　　他大概是醉得脑子里只剩下自己美丽温柔的妻子了。</p><p> </p><p>　　帕特鲁舍夫掐了电灯的开关，无声地退了出去掩上门。</p><p>　　客厅的老旧收音机被按停在凌晨被风声破坏的静谧中。</p><p> </p><p>　　他们相识于青年，哪怕是久别重逢，有些习惯和默契也依然深刻骨血。</p><p>　　似乎没有甚么是永恒的，也似乎一切都是长久的。</p><p> </p><p>BY非</p><p>（甜不甜？腻歪不腻歪？七夕快乐）</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>